yurisfandomcom-20200215-history
My Garden
My Garden With the release of Dynasty Warriors Online - Dragon Strike you will be able to plant flowers in your garden. An expansion for your garden can be bought at the cost of 2400 AP to add a second Garden with additional plots and increased maximum number of plants you can have. Plants 'Seed Bags' All seed bags can be obtained in 3 ways (unless otherwise noted): *Regular battle spoils (Melees, Campaigns, Showdowns, Survival Match) *Gifts from Lieutenant *Exchange with Old Coins at the Kunlun Nymph (Only Peach, Weeping Plum, Chinese peony, Iris, Sunflower, and Lily seeds are available to exchange with Kunlun Nymph)Not currently available Some quests will also give seeds as a reward. However, not all types of seeds are available as quest rewards. The Antiques Dealer sells all Lv2 plants that are currently available in the game. Lv2 plants are not really seeds, but rather they are sprouts. You will miss out on the Lv1 -> Lv2 Cultivate EXP gain if you buy plants from the Antiques Dealer. Different seed bag colors reflect the harvest item color that will be used to fuse in order to create Colored Dye as part of creating Colored Fabric used for creating Legendary Beast gear pieces (e.g. Dragon Gears). Some colors have multiple types of plants associated with a particular color. Therefore, the same colored bag can mix with more than one type of harvest item to create colored dyes, bags that are by themselves can mix with itself or a crafting sphere. Note: Peach seed is the only plant currently that can go up to Lv 5, the rest stop at Lv 4. Additionally when planted it will be typoed as Pearch. Plant Stages Lv1 Seeds Trees Peach Trees Flowers Caring for your Plants For plants to grow they need to be watered, when you water your plants you will use 1 Zest point in the process. Fertilizer can be used to count as 5 waterings for the cost of 1 Zest point. All players start with 25 Zest, but this limit will increase every 5th Cultivate level. Zest is fully replenished daily at 6AM EDT/EST (GMT-4/-5 respectively). Zest will also be restored when you level up your Cultivate skill. A maximum of 65 Zest will be restored upon level up. In the below image, you can see the plants growth progress. This will rise as you water it (or friends caring for your plant). Click HERE for a table of EXP Required per Cultivate Level Watering Wait Times Harvesting When a plant reaches level 4 you are able to harvest it which is denoted by a basket symbol to the left of its name. When plants can be harvested they will have a 2 week limit(real life not in-game) to be harvested(Peach Tree can extend the time limit if leveled up to level 5). Mulch can be used to increase the time a harvest able plant can live. What happens if you don't harvest before the allotted time? It will wither and die, however you can harvest the withered plant to get the seed bag used for it back so you can replant(useful if you have trouble getting certain seed bags). Note that harvesting withered plants will give 1 Cultivate EXP as opposed to 2. 'Planting and Organizing' As shown in the image you can see the tile arrangement for plots on where you can plant seeds. As there are 2 different kinds of seeds(Trees and Flowers) they have a different amount of space they can take up when they are planted. Trees will take up 4 spaces while flowers take up 1. Trees can't be put directly near each other while flowers can be put under trees. Note: Whatever is planted you cannot remove it, the only way to remove a plant you don't want is to harvest it. A fair warning, full-size growing trees (level 3 trees) and fully-grown trees (level 4+ trees) except Palm Trees, can make frame rate drop heavily due to tree rendering on slower computers. Therefore, it is wise not to plant too many trees at once in your garden (especially if you have low frame rate in-town and such) Rewards for Gardening? Whats the Point of This? This can be considered as a side activity to take a break after questing, battling, and such. There are recipes that are exclusively associate to Garden actions. Therefore, you must do gardening to gain more recipes. Caring your friend's plants can randomly net you Garden EXP, various items, regular weapon gems, and even Ores! (However, the chance to get better items are not really associate with Distribution Domestic stats... So, this indeed may sound like Farm Ville, but... more friends you have that doing My Garden, more chances to get items from Garden and also actually gain Garden Level faster as well... (since helping friends' gardens can possibly gain 1 Garden EXP per friend garden per day, so having 100 garden friends will net Garden EXP from helping friends' gardens up to 100 EXP in a day!) Also, the recipes to craft Colored Dye and Colored Fabric are only obtained via Gardening period! Garden is also the main source of Oreless Recipes so you can raise Item Crafting all the way to Lv 50 without consuming or buying any Ores! Sadly, garden does not give you any of the new Chi Gems that are used for chi imbuing nor does it give any other Support Items (aka. Item mall Items).